


[PODFIC] Deface

by tyrotheterrible



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrotheterrible/pseuds/tyrotheterrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hates mirrors. Whenever he is faced with his reflection he senses instinctively that there is something fundamentally wrong with it. Odin trapped him in a mirror prison a long time ago, and SHIELD deals with the consequences when they lock him in an interrogation room with two-way glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Deface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411779) by [drusche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusche/pseuds/drusche). 



> So I really liked [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/411779) and decided to do my first podfic for it, since it's short and there's no dialogue I needed to voice. I'm not quite sure how well it turned out, given my mic is a cheapass thing and the walls of this house are kinda thin so there's odd noises in the background here and there, but for a first shot I think I did pretty good!
> 
> Also this was hella fun I'm totally gonna do it again.

Download it from [here](https://www.box.com/s/a8a1d4a016e8ef60535c).


End file.
